Finally Together Again
by Mora Nagareboshi
Summary: Everyone is together again, and for some reason Karkat is angrier than usual. Sollux takes on the daunting task of cheering up the cranky troll.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: AU, everyone is alive. Sollux-x-Karkat. This is the first fanfiction I have even gotten close to finishing, so I apologize if it sucks. And sorry this is kinda short. I promise to try and make the next chapter longer. I'd love it if you reviewed =: 3

* * *

Finally Together Again

It has been 2 sweeps since everyone played sburb. As expected, they lost. What they didn't expect was what happened after the game was reset. Instead of being sent back to their respective planets, with or without your memories, they all got sent to a Alternia-Earth hybrid planet.

It's weird, because any injuries that happened while playing the game were gone. Sollux was no longer blind and had his ridiculously over-sized fangs back. Tavros, Nepeta, Vriska, Equius, Eridan, and Feferi were no longer dead. Or they were all dead. No one was quite sure which it was. And those who had reached it, remained at god-tier level. All of this pissed Karkat off to no end. It wasn't that Karkat hadn't missed all of his friends, or was pissed about finally meeting the humans John and Jade. It was that he was forced to see them on a daily basis. Karkat was never the most social and having everyone so close all the time was making him angrier than usual. And everyone noticed.

"I fucking swear to gog, if I hear one more person ask me 'are you ok' I will rip their vocal cords out and shove them straight up their asses!" Sollux sighed.

_ 'Poor John,'_ he though idly to himself. All the kid had done was ask if Karkat wanted to watch a movie, since he had seemed out of it. Shaking the thought from his head, Sollux went back to his codes. It was still all he ever did. But today the troll was distracted, and he couldn't understand why. He had his sight back, and the voices no longer plagued his mind. Sure his lisp was back, but he didn't really mind it too much. It was annoying at first, but he quickly adjusted to it, again, and it no longer bothered him. So if it wasn't that, then what was it? He didn't get much time to think before the crankier-than-hell troll stomped up to him.

"Hey fuckass!" Sollux nearly jumped from his chair.

"Jeguth KK. What the hell do you want?" Ok, maybe not the best thing to say, but he couldn't help it. He really wanted to know why he was distracted, and having Karkat distract him even more wasn't helping.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Karkat started, his voice already drenched in sarcasm, "I didn't mean to pull you from your ever-so-fucking-important thoughts. It's amazing how you even made time to reply to me, since you have so many other things that you just have to fucking do."

"Gog damnit KK, jutht thut up before you give me a fucking headache. What is it you wanted?" His tone was softer now. Trying to show Karkat he wanted to help.

"Tch. Whatever," he may have acted indifferent, but his tone had also become softer, if not by much. "I wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with me, that is, if you can taking a few fucking hours out of your oh so busy life of coding." And there was more sarcasm. Karkat can't being feeling that out of it if he can manage to keep up the insults.

"I thought that wath what John offered to do?" Sollux wondered why Karkat had declined John's movie invite.

"He wanted to watch a fucking Nic Cage movie." That's why.

"And what, you ekthpect me to want to thit through another thitty romcom with you?" Sollux smirked. It was always fun messing with Karkat.

"If you don't want to fucking watch a movie just fucking say so, you douchenozzle." His insults were tame. Something was definitely up.

"Calm down KK, I didn't thay no." His expression lightens slightly. "I'll head over to your room when I finith this code I'm working on." Karkat scowled. He knew it could be hours before Sollux finishes. Sollux however, saw the change in expression and quickyl addded, "Relakth, it thouldn't take me more than an hour."

"Tch, whatever." He walked away, presumably to pick out a movie and, hopefully, clean up his respite-block. Sollux had no intention of finishing that code, he was more busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Karkat. The only person who might know would be his morail, Gamzee.

-twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]-

TA: hey

TA: gamzee

TC: wHaT's Up BrO?

TA: do you know what2 wrong wiith kk

TA: he ha2nt been hiim2elf lately iim 2tartiing two get worriied

TC: YeAh MaN hE hAs BeEn OuT oF iT lAtElY

TC: i'M nOt MoThErFuCkInG sUrE iF i ShOuLd TeLl YoU

TC: kArBrO kInDa MaDe It A pOiNt ThAt If I tElL aNyOnE hE'lL rIp My MoThErFuCkInG hOrNs OfF aNd FeEd ThEm To Me

TA: well ii2 there anythiing ii need two be aware of iim goiing two watch 2ome moviie2 wiith hiim iin a biit and iid liike two know iif ii need two avoiid any 2ubject2

TA: or iif ii 2hould even go

TC: NaH bRo

TC: YoU nEeD tO Go

TC: JuSt Do WhAt YoUr ThInKpAn ThInKs Is AlRiGhT

TC: hOnK :O )

TA: um

TA: thank2 ii gue22

TA: i gue22 iill head over now

TC: cHeEr ThAt MoThErFuCkEr Up :O )

TC: He NeEdS iT

-terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

_'Alrighty then, apparently something really is wrong with Karkat.' _Sollux had been about 30 minutes since he and Karkat had spoken. _'Long enough.'_ Shutting down his computers, Sollux made his way to Karkat's respite-block. Hopefully this visit wouldn't turn into a raging nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: A special thanks to Dakota, Mitsukuni, Hikaru, and Kelly for helping me with this. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. I'm not very good at this yet. Again, reviews would help greatly. Thank you to the people who told me they enjoyed the story! And I'm sooo sorry for the major delay! I promise to be writing more now that school is finally done.

Finally Together Again Ch.2

"KK? You in here?" It had only been 30 minutes since Sollux and Karkat had spoken, but Sollux didn't think that finishing 30 minutes earlier would bother Karkat that much. He was looking around Karkat's respite-block, trying to find the cranky troll. "KK?"

"Ngh. What?" Karkat looked like he just woke up from a nap. "Sollux? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Thorry, did I wake you? We can watch the movie later if you want.." Sollux turned to leave, not wanting to get bitched at by Karkat for waking him up.

"Movie? Ah! Sollux wait!" Karkat scrambled to get up. He reached his hand out to grab Sollux's. "Sorry, guess I just forgot."

_'Whoa. Did KK jutht apologize? That'th a firtht.'_

"Forgot? We talked 30 minuteth ago. What'th wrong, thomeone got you all worn out?" He smirked. It wasn't often that he got to mess with Karkat so easily.

"Just shut the fuck up already you douche. Did you come here just to piss me off, or is that some kind of fucked up bonus?" Even a tired Karkat is capable of colorful insults.

"Why KK, I am upthet that you forgot the reathon tho quickly. I may ath well leave if you don't remember." Sollux started to turn back around again, when Karkat yanked him back. Sollux had forgotten that Karkat grabbed his hand when he first tried to leave.

"Oh no you don't. We are watching the fucking movie." Sollux sighed inwardly.

_'Shit, now I actually have to watch one of his shitty movies.' _Sollux thought as Karkat lead him to a couch and then shoved him down. He watched as Karkat went over to a pile of movies and started shifting through them.

"Do you have some kind of preference douche, or are you going to complain no matter what amazing movie I put in?" He picked one up that looked like it was one of the human movies. Sollux laughed, because he knew just how much Karkat hated to admit that he liked some of the human's movies.

"Eheheh, amazing you thay? We'll thee jutht how "amazing" thith movie ith." Sollux smirked, it was all too fun messing with KK.

"Fuck you. And since you have offered no input what-so-ever, you better keep your fucking mouth shut." Karkat put in a movie and moved to sit next to Sollux. "You want anything fuckass?"

"How about thome popcorn?" Karkat got up, tossing the remote to Sollux.

"_Thure._" Sollux scowled, and this made Karkat smirk.

"Don't make fun of my lithp, fuckath." Sollux crossed his arms and pouted. He didn't like having his lisp made fun of, especially by Karkat. "Go make the fucking popcorn already." He purposely used no "s's" in that sentence.

Karkat glared at him. "Just don't start the fucking movie without me." Sollux rolled his eyes as Karkat went to make the popcorn.

"And don't forget the butter this time." Sollux yelled. He heard a muffled "fuck you" come from where the food was being made. Sollux smirked and started to watch the various previews that flashed across the screens. Starting the movie without Karkat seemed like a good idea, if you hadn't watched movies with him before. The last time Sollux tried that, Karkat had made him restart it from the beginning. In Sollux's defense, Karkat had seem that movie at least 15 times, and Sollux also had been black-mailed into watching the movie. And so Sollux simply just watched the previews, waiting for Karkat to come back with the food so he could get this, likely sappy, movie over with.

"Hey lispy fucker, catch." Sollux turned his head just in time to see a can being tossed at him, or rather thrown at his face.

"What the fuck KK! Are you trying to kill me or thomething?" Karkat just snickered as he set the bowl of popcorn down and opened up his own can. Sollux glared, but didn't say anything further. Instead he just started what would be 2 hours of pure torture, and he couldn't complain one bit without Karkat bitching at him.

Two hours later and Karkat was sniffling and tearing up like a little grub. Sollux was having a very difficult time keeping his mouth shut, and was so close to laughing his ass off at Karkat's sissy-ness. Looking over at Karkat again Sollux lost all of his will power and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What the fuck, asshole! How can you be laughing at that ending? They almost didn't end up together!" Karkat clenched his fist and glared at Sollux, who was still laughing.

"I'm not laughing at the movie," he clarified, "I'm laughing at you and how much of a sissy you are." He had finally calmed down and was just grinning at Karkat now. It was adorable how Karkat had cried during the movie when they went to their separate homes. When Sophie left her fiance he muttered "finally". And now at the end when Sophie and Charlie finally are together again, he's sniffling like a little wriggler. Although, for some reason, he kinda wishes that Karkat was crying on him, on his shoulder...

"Seriously asshole? I should have fucking known better than to watch this with you, you ignorant douchebag. You wouldn't know love or any kind of red feelings if they hit you upside the fucking, ignorant, oblivious, head!" Karkat started to get up. More tears were falling, and Sollux knew they weren't because of the movie. Sollux had to act quickly or his plan to cheer Karkat up would fail, big time.

"Thit! Wait KK." Sollux's arm shot out to grab Karkat and pull him back to the couch. "Look, I'm thorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you." Karkat started muttering curse words under his breath.

" Let me go grubfuck." Karkat's voice was quiet, almost deadly, and yet Sollux still held on.

"Not until you tell why you've been in thuch a bad mood. Thith ith bad, even for you." Sollux hoped he would be able to get Karkat to talk, it hurt him to see Karkat like this.

"Why the fuck should I? It's not like you give a fuck. Gamzee probably told you to do all this. It wouldn't surprise me if that stoner told you everything!" Karkat's eyes went wide, like he was embarrassed to have said that. "What did Gamzee tell you?"

"All GZ told me wath that I thould cheer you up, which I wath planning on doing anywayth." Sollux looked down to avoid Karkat's gaze. "It maketh me upthet when you're like thith."

"Oh, I'm so fucking sorry that my bad mood annoys you that much. If it upsets you so fucking much why did you come here then?" Karkat was back to glaring, but at least he was still talking. Wait. Karkat misinterpreted that last part. Oh, shit.

"Damnit KK, that'th not what I meant." Sollux tightened his grip on Karkat's wrist that he was still holding from when he pulled Karkat down.

"Then what did you mean nooksucker? Because it's pretty fucking hard to misinterpret that." He was glaring daggers at Sollux.

Sollux sighed. "I meant, that I don't like theeing you like thith. I know thomething elthe ith bothering you and withh that you would tell me." Sollux was nearly pleading for Karkat to tell him.

"Why the fuck would care anyways?" His voice was low, almost like a whisper. But Sollux could still hear it, barely.

"Damn it KK!" That caught his attention. "Dethpite what you believe, I do care about you, a lot!" Sollux's face flushed bright yellow. He didn't mean to say it like that, or, at all.

"Wait, hold the fuck up." Karkat's eyes were wide with shock. "What did just say?" Sollux sighed.

"I really care about you. I have for a lon-" He was interrupted by Karkat smashing his lips against his own. "Mph-"

It shocked Sollux to say the least, but not in a bad way. It was safe to say that he was pleasantly surprised. As soon as Karkat realized what he had done, he pulled away and proceeded to flip his shit.

"Holy shit. I'm so fucking sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that. Oh gog, you probably hate me now. Oh gog, oh shit, oh fuck." Karkat was really flipping his shit and Sollux needed to calm him down, and fast.

"KK." It was no use.

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot." Karkat was rambling.

"KK." Still no use.

"Shit I just ruined everything." Still rambling.

"Karkat!" He shut up and looked at Sollux with wide, grub-like eyes. So adorable.

But he needed to get back on track and fix everything before things were permanently screwed. "Karkat, calm down."

"But I seriously just fucked up everything. You probably hate me so fucking much right now, and our friendship is fucking royally screwed, and-" Karkat was rambling, again. Oh, fuck all the shit, he needs to shut up now. Before Karkat could get in another word Sollux pulled him in for another kiss. He wrapped one arm around Karkat's waist and tangled his other hand into Karkat's hair. Karkat gasped and Sollux took the opportunity to let his tongue explore.

Karkat didn't fight Sollux on the kiss, but he did battle for dominance. Tongues tangled, and all that was heard throughout the room was the sloppy sounds of a make-out session being started. Unfortunately, even trolls have to breathe.

Sollux pulled away and instead of looking away like he wanted to, he forced himself to look into Karkat's eyes.

"You didn't fuck up anything. I'd thay that you helped thingth along actually." He chuckled slightly because the look on Karkat's face was the most adorable thing that Sollux had ever seen. It was a mixture of shock and happiness, and emotion that always seemed so foreign to the angry troll. Looking at Karkat, he realized that now would be the best time to say this. "Karkat," holy shit, Sollux was using his full name. "Karkat I, thit." He was having trouble getting the words to come out. His palms were getting sweaty and he was blushing profusely. Karkat knew what was going on now, and had finally regained his composure.

"Sollux." Karkat moved one of his hands to cup Sollux's face. He brought Sollux into a gentle kiss, one that was different from the others. It was short and sweet, meant purely for getting Sollux to calm down, and to also give him the confidence boost that he desperately needed.

"Karkat, I feel red for you." He was smiling and brought Karkat into another gentle kiss.

"And I feel red for you too Sollux." Karkat smiled, he actually smiled. Nuzzling into Sollux the two laid back on the couch, deciding that falling asleep in each others arms would be the best idea ever. They were happy, content, and finally together again.


End file.
